


Stiles Stilinski and his prince charming?

by PixelNeuro



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV), Teenwolf - Fandom
Genre: Drawings, Fan Art, M/M, Movies & TV, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelNeuro/pseuds/PixelNeuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so this is a drawing of prince Stiles, Stiles is meeting prince Derek for the first time(also known as the beast prince).<br/>Stiles has arranged a marriage between himself and prince Derek (through his own choice) to save his kingdom from the Argent's superior military forces.</p><p>Stiles must present himself to the prince in hopes that Derek will find him a suitable mate! but he doesn't expect to find himself in front of a huge black wolf, suddenly the name 'beast prince' seems to make a little more sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles Stilinski and his prince charming?

**Author's Note:**

> beauty and the beast AU for sterek  
> the link is to prince Derek on their first meeting
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6250816


End file.
